1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a method of distributing an application with security features, and/or a method of operating the application; and more particularly, to a method of encrypting files related to an application with a private key, storing and managing, distributing, and/or decrypting one or more downloaded files with a public key corresponding to the private key.
2. Description of the Related Art
Software is configured with an execution file installed on a PC, a dynamic link file, and a data file. In general, an execution file, a dynamic link file, and a data file, are distinguished from each other by an extension. Particularly, the execution file has an extension of EXE or COM, the dynamic link file has an extension of DLL or OCX, and the data file has an extension of DAT, INT or TXT.
When a user executes an execution file, an execution operation performs with reference to a dynamic link file or a data file that is needed to execute software. In this case, when the execution file or the dynamic link file is forged by a virus or a hacking tool, the forged file performs a different operation from a user's intention as the software is executed. The user may never recognize whether a file is infected or forged since the user believes that he or she has been using a normal program, which was used before.
A conventional method simply registers a pattern of a hacking tool by using an anti-virus engine, regularly checks processes, and then forcibly terminates a program when the program corresponds to the registered hacking pattern. However, such a security method has a limit since all the new hacking tools continuously produced have to be registered to a pattern, and the integrity of a file may no longer be detected since a pattern of a program is changed when re-compiling a conventional hacking tool or compressing an execution file.